Dance with Gakupo
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: One-shot based on the song Duke Venomania's Madness. Has slight suggestive stuff, but if you've seen the PV it's not even close to that. Like, at all. Please review!


I slowly approached the dark mansion, dagger in hand. My blue-haired companion had told me to wait until he had arrived, but I couldn't stand it. My sister was in there! I had to try something.

My sister is the most brilliant thing ever to walk this earth. She is funny, kind, and very beautiful. As I got closer to the door, a tiny pang struck my heart. My companion had every right to go in as well.

For my sister was engaged to him.

I took a deep breath. I would have to go in alone. Who knows what evil thing that- that devil might be doing to her! I hid the hand holding my knife in the sash of my dress. I couldn't let that creature see it. I stepped up to the door and rapped on it timidly.

"Hello?"

The doors creaked open, and a warm breeze from inside overwhelmed me. The air was so inviting. I stepped through the doors, and it slowly closed behind me. I jumped a bit when I heard them shut, but I was in. That was all that mattered. I glanced around the main hall, my eyes adjusting to the dim light of lanterns hanging on the walls. I took a step forward, then stopped.

There, standing before me, was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes upon. Long, silky purple hair and deep, deep lavender eyes. He held his hand out for me to take and smiled.

"Welcome."

I dropped my dagger on the ground, making a soft thud as it landed. I don't think he noticed it, but I didn't care. Something about his eyes... I wanted to dance. I wanted to dance all night long. Dance the night away, and awake the next morn only to dance again.

I reached out my hand, and he took it. He pulled me closer, into a loving embrace. "I am the Duke of Venomania," He whispered into my hair.

"But a lovely young lady such as yourself may call me... Gakupo." I sighed contentedly. "And what might your name be, fair maiden of white?"

"I am Yawane, Your Grace." I felt as if I had looked too deep into his eyes and had melted into his arms. He held me closer.

"Ah. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady; as light and delicate as a flower." He began to pull at me, non-verbally telling me to follow him.

"Come. I have need of a lovely flower such as yourself."

He led me down a dark passageway, until we arrived at a room painted in wonderful purple hues. He sat down on the bed, and, like an innocent young puppy, sat beside him. He snapped his fingers, and like magic all but one lantern blew out on its own. He placed his hand on my sleeve, tugging slightly.

"Now, shall we dance?"

* * *

When I had awoken the next morning, I found myself in a different room. Gakupo, dear Gakupo. He had carried me in here. When he turned to leave, I asked him what happened last night. He simply smiled.

"You danced wonderfully." There was some strange glint in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

I fell right asleep in the tiny bed in my room. It was at least five hours before I awoke again. It was then that I realized how small my room was. It would take only six paces to cross from one wall to the other. I thought it strange he would just leave me in here, but I didn't question it.

Until I heard the screaming.

I went to my door and pushed it open. It wasn't locked. That was good. I poked my head out and saw a stampede of women and girls coming towards me. I stepped out and stopped one of them; a girl no older than 14 with yellow hair.

"Where is everyone going?" She furrowed her brow, breathing heavily.

"Do you know where you are? This is the mansion of the Duke of Venomania!"

"Yes..." I nodded. "But why is everyone running away?"

"Because he had us under some sort of spell and was making us do things for him. But now the spell is broken! Someone must have killed him!" She said this with a broad smile, then took off after the others.

Killed... Gakupo? I stood there, stunned, as the other girls raced past me. If I was under his spell...

_Why do I still care about him?_

* * *

I arrived at the huge double doors of the entrance to find my blue companion, dagger in hand, standing over my dear Gakupo. A pool of blood was slowly spreading across the slick wooden floor.

"What- what happened?" My soon-to-be brother-in-law glared at the duke writhing on the ground.

"I told you to wait for me." He looked up at me. "I did what we planned to do from the beginning. I saved the women."

"I- w- wait..." The duke whispered. He reached out his arm shakily. "I- I didn't get to..."

I looked to where he was reaching. The last girl to leave had short green hair. She glanced back for a second, then her expression turned to one of disgust and she hurried out the door. Gakupo moaned almost inaudibly, hanging his head.

I went to my companion, now noticing my sister stood next to him; clutching at his arm. He dropped the dagger onto the floor, then stroked her hair, comforting her. "Come along. There's nothing left here." He gestured for me to follow, and led my sister out the door and into the sunshine.

I knelt at Gakupo's side, wrapping my arm around him. "Are you alright?" He grimaced, glancing down at his hands, blood seeping through his fingers.

"No."

I groped around, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. I felt a sharp pain, and I gasped, drawing my hand back. It had been nicked by the knife I had dropped the night before. I shook my head, then tore a piece of fabric off my dress and pressed it to his wound. My hand stung.

"Ah!" He took my hand and examined it. His eyes widened.

"No..."

"What?" I asked.

"The blade he used... was... poisoned." I swallowed. My open wound was stinging, a cold sensation spreading throughout my arm. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I don't care."

"We die together."

I nod. "Yes.

He asked me to dance one last time. I nodded, and we stood. He grimaced, but took my hand. They were slick with blood and purple. He pulled me close, and we danced. I began to hum, and, recognizing it, he joined me. He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." I smiled at him.

"It's alright."

"Nothing happened."

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

He looked away. "I don't know why. I suppose…" He ran his fingers through my hair. "I couldn't bear to defile such a precious flower."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't care." I blinked back tears as I whispered, "I love you, Gakupo."

He turned his head to cough, blood spattering on his lips. "I-" He stumbled. "I love you too, Haku."

We both collapsed. The poison was doing its job. He brushed my hair out of my face. I sat leaning against him, his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're a wonderful dancer." I managed. He smiled faintly.

"So are you…" He trailed off. His hand fell limply to the ground, but I grasped it and held it close.

"Goodnight, Gakupo," I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

_If you visit the manor, you will will the abandoned corpses of a lonely duke and his lover; forever in loving embrace. He may someday return, but she never will._

_Gardener will remember._


End file.
